1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to stationary shutters. More particularly, this invention pertains to shutters having stationary louvers inserted in a shutter frame by side mounting pins as opposed to gluing, or forming louver slots in the frame sides.
In addition, this invention adds an improved means for replacing damaged louvers and side mounting pins on shutters that need repair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shutters having stationary louvers are well known. Shutters which employ pivoting louvers for selection of the amount of light admitted are also well-known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,362 pertains to a movable shutter having pivoting louvers. Each louver rotates on a single mounting pin on each end of the louver. The louvers are linked for shared movement.
The usual manufacturing procedure for louvered shutter assemblies is to bring together each of the side, top and bottom pieces for the rectangular frame to be formed as well as each of the plurality of louvers, which are combined in one step.
Stationary shutters are typically manufactured by cutting grooves or slots in the sides of the frame. The ends of the louvers are then slid into the grooves and the shutters are retained in the frame when the side portions are held together with top and bottom frame members against the ends of the louvers. This requires a substantial amount of machining to cut the grooves for the shutters. In addition, this method limits the shape of shutter that can be placed in the groove without having aesthetically unpleasing gaps formed where the groove is larger than the associated louvers. Decorative louvers having profiles which are not straight are difficult to mount in an aesthetically pleasing manner when mounted in grooves formed in the side frame members.
Further problems with forming grooves in the side frame members arise when a louver is damaged or broken and requires replacement. Since the louvers are wider than the distance between the side frame members, a louver cannot be placed in the groove formed in the side members of an assembled shutter. The shutter must be dismantled with the frame side members pulled apart, or the shutter cannot be repaired. Yet another problem occurs when the louver angle is very steep, as long louvers cannot be accommodated in the length of the grooves of the frame members.
Movable louvers which mount on a single pin at each end do not overcome the mounting problems for stationary shutters as the shutters must be maintained in a single position. The gluing of the louvers to prevent rotation often leads to glue being squeezed from between the end of the louver and the side frame members and requires cleaning or refitting.
Notwithstanding the long history of the design and modifications of shutters, there are continuing needs for improvements in shutter design, manufacturing and repair capabilities. It can be seen then that a louvers is needed which can be mounted in a stationary manner which does not require grooves to be cut in the side frame members. It can also be seen that a louver is needed which does not require gluing.